Can't Catch A Break
by MegaBlastDragon
Summary: Usually when a person takes a vacation they do so to get a break from work...unfortunately for one young lady work has a habit of interrupting even her scheduled down time. Post 02/Pre Tri
1. Chapter 1

Whoa has it really been 4 years since I was last on here?! Damn well, I'm back and I need to get the old creative juices going again! I'm out of school for a while and seeing as my old friend NovelistoftheSky is trying to kickstart the old group again by enticing us with awesome stories by him I have to take him up on his bait. So here I am with alittle story this is gonna get me warmed up nicely for either a reboot of my first series or a totally new thing I want to do I may ask for Oc's for that in the future so if you guys think of anything save it for when I ask for 'em k?. So without further ado enjoy the story!

* * *

A young woman giggled ecstatically as she walked out her bathroom and flew onto her large bed. Her long brown hair still slightly wet from her shower. The smell of lavender wafted the air the candles that flickered softly on the dresser across from her. From her balcony she could hear the bustling night life of Barcelona, Spain. She sighed joyfully, it had been so long since stayed in a room so nice in a country even nicer. It was her week off. Even though it wasn't a whole week it was still a few days off not worrying about work, just time to relax and enjoy her birthday in Barcelona considering she was constantly on assignment and hadn't even taken a real vacation in almost three years and tonight she was going to enjoy it by going out on a nice date with a gorgeous guy. Of course, in her line of work down time was usually a luxury that was as rare as it was yearned.

Leya Hayato wasn't some young corporate mogul or government agent, she was a Digidestined and not just any one; she was one of the Heroes of the West, a team of Digidestined that prevented a large-scale war from breaking out in both the Real and Digital Worlds. Ever since then she had be tasked with traveling all over both the worlds defeating rampaging Digimon, Dark Digidestined and doing reconnaissance for her "boss" if she could even call the digital human Gennai that. Leya always saw Gennai more of a mentor or even a grandfather than a boss. But that was irrelevant right now, tonight all Leya was focused on was celebrating her 21st birthday in Spain.

Dressed in a sleek shoulder less black cocktail dress and open toed heels (as opposed to her usual attire of a hoodie, some slacks and sneakers), she went over to the full length mirror in her hotel room to make sure she looked fine. Her hair flowed gently down past her tanned shoulders and was slightly parted over to cover a faded but still visible scar over her left eye and her mother's gifted heart necklace rested on her chest.

Leya sighed to relax her nerves. Her date will think she looks great, hell she does look great and if she's lucky she might get lucky. Her trailing thoughts were interrupted by the harsh sound of her phone ringing. Leya groaned, she knew immediately who was calling based off of the ringtone and had a pretty good idea why. She let the phone go to voice mail before texting the caller a quick message.

"I'm sure you guys can handle things w/o me besides it's my day off remember?"

She then grabbed her purse slid her phone inside, blew out the candles and promptly left her hotel room. Surely whatever the problem was those four knuckleheads can deal with it by themselves, Leya smirked to herself. What could go wrong?

* * *

Normally when you go on a date to a fancy restaurant with a really cute guy you just met the night is supposed to end out either with both of you slightly drunk and going over the other's house for the night or really sweetly as he drops you off and he gives you a kiss good night promising to see you again soon.

Not for Leya unfortunately.

All throughout dinner, her phone went off so much that she had to awkwardly apologize to her date, Cadmael, that it was just her job even though he was on vacation and turn it off. There was no way she was going to let those boneheads ruin her night. Besides Cadmael was as funny and interesting as he was gorgeous, he was a normal human but he was owner of one of the hottest clubs in the city that he also started by himself.

"So, do you maybe want to head back to my place for dessert?" Cadmael's Spanish accent sent chills down Leya's spine as he uttered the words she had been waiting all night for, "This place is only known for their main courses."

"Yeah definitely." Leya rose to her feet but just as she was about to grab her purse, the front window of the restaurant suddenly shattered as a large figure crashed through it and several tables scattering dozens of dinner goers and landing a few feet away from her and her date. Cries of fear and confusion rang throughout the building as people either tried to run out of the building or get a closer look at the creature.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Cadmael swore, cautiously backing away. At first glance, the figure looked like a small bear wearing oversized bear claw gloves.

"Oh no…" Realization hit Leya like how the bear hit the window.

"HEEEY LEY-YA! T-THERE YOU ARE!" A slurred voice bellowed from outside the restaurant. The drunken tone did nothing to hide the unmistakable Irish accent she had grown acquainted with over the years. Leya turned to a -at this point in time- painfully familiar face. His already usually messy brown hair was extra ruffled and his light grey eyes were glossed over yet still focused on the sprawled out creature next to her. His navy blue shirt was covered in dirt and debris as well as his blue jeans from what Leya assumed was caused by the fight he and the bear were just in. Behind him, another young man staggered into the building. He seemed less stable than the first man but cleaner to say the least. This man's short black hair was just naturally unkempt to Leya and his eyes were just as glossed over as the first but also trained on the creature in case it decided to get up.

"L-LEYA!" cried the second young man, "Didn't expect to see you h-here!"

Leya said nothing in response. She just walked up to the young men with a smile on her face.

"William Murphy…Trace Hinata..." she said in a strained voice. Neither Will nor Trace couldn't stop themselves from hitting the floor from Leya's sudden punch to the back of their heads.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU IT WAS MY DAY OFF?!"


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the end for this little short story but worry not I'm gonna be back soon with reboot. If you missed me thank Novelist for metaphorically kicking my ass back in to gear. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

There aren't many things in the world that can get Leya upset… let alone pissed off. But having her two drunken friends launching a Digimon into the very restaurant that she was having a date in and scaring the crap out her date just made the list. She pulled Cadmael to the side as he was still fixated on the unconscious bear on the collapsed table next to theirs.

"Cadmael I am so so so sorry for all of this!" Leya frantically apologized, "You see, I work with these two idiots but they know I was off-duty. So they shouldn't even be anywhere near me with a Grizzlymon!" She added rather loudly directing the last comment to Will and Trace who looked down in shame. Cadmael however looked right though her, seeing her mouth move to form words but hearing nothing coming from her lips. He seemed lost for words switching his gaze between her, the two dazed and drunken men behind her on the floor and the bear on the collapsed table.

"W-What _exactly_ do you do again?" Cadmael stuttered almost afraid of knowing the answer.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm an international animal control agent?" Leya wouldn't even believe that and of course Cadmael didn't either after a swift shake of his head.

"No..? Of course you wouldn't." Leya groaned "Okay, well the truth is that I'm what you would call a Digidestined; a chosen human that protects and occasionally fight creatures like that bear that are digitally organic beings called Digimon and keep the peace between the Digital World and Real World." Cadmael's face after Leya's explanation was not an understanding one, if anything it started to look angry.

"Look if you aren't going to tell me what the hell you really do then you and your "co-workers" can do whatever the fuck it is you do with that…that thing but I'm out of here!" He started to make his way out of the restaurant. Leya rushed after him grabbing his arm before he got too far out the door.

"Cadmael please wait-!"

"No! I thought we were really connecting but if you have to make up some wild story about you being a Digidestined or whatever I don't think I want to take this any further." Leya seemed taken aback at the sudden realization she had. Her date didn't know that Digimon even existed… by now the whole world should know.

"Wait w-wha-? It's not some made-up story!" She shouted, her temper rising. His ignorant statement had offended her and practically her entire livelihood.

"Don't you remember that huge incident in Odaiba, Japan almost five years ago? The army of monsters laying siege on the city and the large group of teenagers with their own smaller army of similar monsters that defeated them?! I was part of that group I mean come on it was all over the news worldwide!"

"Hey I remember that!" Some guy shouted out in response followed by a few murmurs of agreement. Leya looked around in confusion then blushed in embarrassment as she realized her and Cadmael's argument caught the attention of some of the former restaurant goers. A least few dozen people had gathered around outside the restaurant and were just listening. Whether he didn't notice or noticed and didn't care Cadmael ignored the person's response and folded his arms.

"I didn't buy that bullshit...that was obviously a promotional stunt for some movie buff, all of that stuff was clearly staged. And you and your friends are freaks for associating with that weak ass stunt." Something in Leya snapped at that remark, before she could realize what she was doing her body ran up and punched Cadmael square in the jaw, knocking him flat on his butt. A wave of gasps and ooo's went through the crowd. Cadmael looked up to see the darkened face of the once pleading Leya. How her mood changed so drastically so quickly was beyond him.

"YOU BASTARD! You have the _FUCKING NERVE_ to call one of the worse battles I have ever been in a _stunt_?!" She was past furious at this point, Will and Trace's little act paled in comparison of how Cadmael's ignorance had infuriated her.

"I almost died that day! Hundreds almost thousands of people _did_ die...Digimon, Digidestined, and civilians alike because of what happened not only that day but the MONTHS leading up to that point!" Tears started to form in her eyes as the horrible memories started to manifest in her head.

"Many of them were my friends- people that I will never see again! I-I almost lost Will and Trace too..." She turned to face them, the tears in eyes had started falling and weren't stopping. If they were still inebriated, that fact was hidden by their looks of concern. There were dozens of times where they had almost died before over the years but that was the first time when Leya there with them and was virtually powerless to help them. Leya turned back to face Cadmael.

"As frustrated and mad as they make me at times with their idiotic ideas, reckless abandon, disregard to careful planning, or saying 'fuck it' to rules in general... I...I couldn't see them not in my life." She smiled softly when she felt the comforting hands of her friends on her shoulder and gently placed her hands over theirs.

"They are idiots but they are my idiots. They are my best friends in the world and I love them." Leya wiped away the tears on her face with the back of her hand and took a step towards the man still on the ground.

"Our lives were destined to be linked because we are Digidestined. And for you to call us- to call _me_ a freak for that, I don't think I can even be friends with you let alone look at you anymore." She grabbed the collar of Cadmael's shirt and yanked him to his feet and pulled him close enough for her to lean into his ear, an undeniable look of terror on his face.

"So, Cadmael... Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Face." On the last word she shoved him as far as could and to her delight he ran off down the street without looking back. The crowd cheered as Cadmael ran off.

Leya laughed. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" She laughed harder as a large majority of the group gave a resounding 'no' before dissipating into different directions.

"Leya." She turned back to Trace both him and Will looking slightly embarrassed. "We're sorry we ruined your night and kinda caused this whole fiasco." Leya sighed, and surprised the boys who thought she was still mad at them with a hug.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at you guys for ruining my dinner. But I'm also a little glad you did." Leya smiled at the identical looks of confusion. "That guy was a dick. If I told him I was a Digidestined tomorrow I would've had a lot more to regret than dinner." She giggled at their reddening faces as they realized what she was referring to.

"I should probably stick to just dating cute Digidestined like you Will. I mean like you _do_ anyway." Leya quickly added walking past them to go back into the restaurant after noticing Will's face get even redder and to hide her own turning a slight shade of pink at her own words.

"Wait where are you going?" Will questioned following her with Trace close behind them.

"One, we have to get that Grizzlymon out of here before it wanders off and two..." Leya grabbed the two boys by their collars and began to drag them towards the kitchen.

"You two need to apologize to the owner and the staff that you broke their window with a bear and cleared out their place of business before they have the police arrest you."

"Aw what?!"

"No way! We can out run the cops!" The two protested strongly against the idea of apologizing for a mess they made, a sign that they were still in fact drunk.

"I'm not bailing you out of jail until my vacation is over if they do..." Leya smirked as they both agreed in defeat, a night in the drunk tank would've been enough to handle but another four night would had driven them crazy.

* * *

After a quick apology, a long debate to convince the owner from not suing or getting her friends arrested and a check to cover the damages from Leya, the trio left the restaurant and carried a still unconscious Grizzlymon to Leya's car. Leya excused herself to go to the bathroom in a shop nearby after unlocking the car doors so Will and Trace could get the Digimon inside.

"So what now?" Trace asked checking the Grizzlymon seemed comfortable in the back seat of the car before closing the door.

"We take him back and make sure Leya gets back to her hotel alright." Will answered running his fingers through his hair. He didn't like leaving her behind but they had caused enough trouble for her for one night.

"Besides we still have to catch up to Black Agumon and Lightmon and that family of Bearmon." Will jumped in surprise and did an 180 as he suddenly felt a pair of hand grasp his shoulders.

"I figured you two made a bigger mess than with just this Grizzlymon." Leya smirked smugly as Will clutched his chest.

"God I hate it when you do that!" Will whined.

"That's what you get for trying to ditch me...again!" Leya snapped back.

"But we were trying to-" Trace started to say however Leya cut him off.

"I wouldn't be able to rest easy knowing you two are out god knows where trying to get several Digimon throughout the city while still drunk." She climbed into the car and gestured for the other two to get in. Leya started the ignition once they were inside.

"Besides I'm a Digidestined..." she said with a smile growing on her face, "I can't catch a break even if I wanted to...especially with you two as friends. And by the way you two owe me dinner." Leya's laughter filled the car as her friends objected jokingly to her sly insult then for real after realizing they owed her dinner again and she pulled off. The hours were terrible, her co-workers were crazy but lovable idiots and it was literally an occupational hazard but she still loved her job.


End file.
